This invention relates to breadmakers, and more particularly to a breadmaker providing a ventilation system after the baking cycle.
There are already many electrical breadmakers available for making individual loaves of bread in the home. In each case the baking ingredients are normally placed in a bread pan or a container which is lowered into a compartment that is heated by an electrical element fitted in the compartment. The container includes a dough hook or paddle that can be mechanically coupled to a motor mounted below the container in the compartment. A bread making cycle usually includes a first mixing and kneading phase, an interval to allow the bread mix to rise, a second kneading phase and a second interval for a second rise, and finally a baking phase. Once the bread is baked the finished loaf and usually the container are removed from the compartment.
It is possible that some bread making ingredients are spilled outside the container and fall inside the compartment requiring special care when loading the container and difficulty in keeping the compartment clean. Spilled ingredients can become baked onto the surfaces of the compartment and difficult to remove. The heating of the container is also indirect, leading to inherent loss of heat, and indeed often general heating of the external surfaces of the breadmaker.